Fanny Howe
American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = Danzy Senna, Lucien Quincy Senna, Maceo Senna | relatives = Mary Manning, Susan Howe | influences = | influenced = | awards = 2005 Griffin Poetry Prize, 2001 Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Fanny Howe (born October 15, 1940) is an American poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Howe was born in Buffalo, New York. Her father was a lawyer, and her Irish-born mother had been an actress at the Abbey Theatre of Dublin for some time. Her sister is Susan Howe, who also became a poet. Fanny Howe grew up with her family in Cambridge, Massachusetts. As a Civil Rights activist, she met and married the activist Carl Senna, who is of African-Mexican descent and is also a poet and writer. They are the parents of novelist Danzy Senna, Lucien Quincy Senna, and Maceo Senna. She has taught at Tufts University, Emerson College, Columbia University, Yale University, and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. She is professor emerita of Writing and Literature at the University of California, San Diego. Writing Howe has become a widely read American experimental poet. She has also published several novels, including Lives of the Spirit/Glasstown: Where Something Got Broken (2005), and The Wedding Dress: Meditations on Word and Life (2003), a collection of essays. Poet Michael Palmer: "Fanny Howe employs a sometimes fierce, always passionate, spareness in her lifelong parsing of the exchange between matter and spirit. Her work displays as well a political urgency, that is to say, a profound concern for social justice and for the soundness and fate of the polis, the "city on a hill". Writes Emerson, 'The poet is the sayer, the namer, and represents beauty''.' Here's the luminous and incontrovertible proof." Joshua Glenn: "Fanny Howe isn't part of the local literary canon. But her seven novels about interracial love and utopian dreaming offer a rich social history of Boston in the 1960s and '70s." Subscription required. Recognition Howe's prose poems, "Everything's a Fake" and "Doubt", were selected by David Lehman for the anthology ''Great American Prose Poems: from Poe to the Present (2003). Her poem "Catholic" was selected by Lyn Hejinian for the 2004 volume of The Best American Poetry. Howe's Selected Poems won the 2001 Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize. On the Ground was on the international shortlist for the 2005 Griffin Poetry Prize. . Howe was awarded the 2009 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize, presented annually by the Poetry Foundation to a living U.S. poet whose lifetime accomplishments warrant extraordinary recognition. She has also won awards from the National Endowment for the Arts, the National Poetry Foundation, the California Council for the Arts, and the Village Voice.Fanny Howe, New York Review of Books, NYBooks.com, Web, Jan. 22, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Eggs: Poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1970. *''The Amerindian Coastline Poem''. New York: Telephone Books Press, 1975. *''Poem from a Single Pallet''. Berkeley, CA: Kelsey Street Press, 1980. *''Alsace-Lorraine''. Guilford, CT: Telephone Books Press, 1982. *''For Erato: The meaning of life''. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1984. *''Robeson Street: Poems''. Cambridge, MA: Alice James Books, 1985. *''Introduction to the World''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1986. *''The Lives of a Spirit''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1987. *''The Vineyard''. Provicence, RI: Lost Roads Publishers, 1988. *''sic. La Jolla, CA: Parentheses Writing Series, 1988. *''The Quietist. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1991. *''The End: Poems''. Los Angeles, CA: Littoral Books, 1992. *''O'Clock''. London: Reality Street, 1995. *''One Crossed Out''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1997. *''Forged''. Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 1999. *''Parts from Indivisible''. New York: Belladonna Books / Boog Literature, 2000. *''Angria''. San Francisco: A+bend, 2000. *''Selected Poems''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2000. *''Gone: Poems''. Berkeley, Ca: University of California Press, 2003. *''Tis of Thee''. Berkeley, CA: Atelos, 2003. *''On the Ground''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2004. *''Tramp''. Montreal: Vallum, 2005. *''The Lives of a Spirit / Glasstown: Where something got broken''. Beacon, NY: Nightboat Books, 2005. *''The Lyrics''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. *''Emergence''. London: Reality Street, 2010. *''Come and See: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2011. *''Second Childhood''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2014. Novels *''First Marriage''. New York: Avon, 1974. *''Bronte Wilde: A novel''. New York: Avon, 1976. *''Holy Smoke''. New York: Fiction Collective, 1979. *''The White Slave''. New York: Avon, 1980. *''In the Middle of Nowhere: A novel''. New York: Fiction Collective, 1984. *''The Deep North''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1988. *''Famous Questions: A novel''. New York: Available Press / Ballantine Books, 1989. *''Saving History''Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1993. *''Nod''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1998. *''Indivisible''. Los Angeles, CA: Semiotext(e), 2000. *''Radical Love: 5 Novels'' (Nod, The Deep North, Famous Questions, Saving History, & Indivisible). Beacon, NY: Nightboat Books, 2006. Short fiction *''Forty Whacks''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1969; London: Gollancz, 1971. *''Economics: Stories''. Chicago: Flood Editions, 2002. Non-fiction *''The Wedding Dress: Meditations on word and life''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2003. *''The Winter Sun: Notes on a vocation''. St.Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2009. Juvenile *''The Blue Hills''. New York: Avon, 1981. *''Yeah, But''. New York: Avon 1982. *''Radio City''. New York: Avon, 1984. *''Taking Care''. New York: Avon, 1985. *''Race of the Radical''. New York: Viking Kestrel, 1985. *''What Did I Do Wrong?'' (illustrated by Colleen McCallion). Chicago: Flood Editions, 2009. Translated *Henia Karmel-Wolfe & Ilona Karmel, A Wall of Two: Poems of resistance and suffering from Kraków to Buchenwald and beyond (translated with Arie A. Galles & Warren Niesluchowski). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Fanny Howe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 30, 2014. Audio / video *''Fanny Howe Reading'' (cassette). Buffalo, NY: Poetry Collection, State University of New York at Buffalo, 2000. *''Doubt'' (CD). Olympia, WA: KAOS Radio / Evergreen State College, 2003. *''Fanny Howe: Reading from her work''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Poetry Center, 2003. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Fanny Howe profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Fanny Howe b. 1940 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Griffin Poetry Prize readings, including video clips *Fanny Howe at YouTube ;Books *Fanny Howe at Amazon.com ;About *Fanny Howe Informatarium *[http://www.pshares.org/authors/authordetails.cfm?prmAuthorID=720 Fanny Howe page at Ploughshares] includes links to Howe's contributions to Ploughshares from 1972 to as recently as 2004. *Conversations with Artists: Fanny Howe at Bomb magazine *"On the Day the Blood Let Fall", Scott Bentley, Jacket 25, February 2004 *"The Wedding Dress: Meditations On word and life", Leonard Schwartz, Jacket 28, October 2005 ;Etc. *Fanny Howe Papers Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:Modernist women writers Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics